Porque?
by Katherina Call
Summary: Summary:¿Enamorada de mi mejor amigO? La impronta es para todos, Claire se siente confundida ¿que le pasa con Quil Ateara?


Ella nunca olvidara el día en que conoció a Su Quil.

Ella estaba en casa de su tía Emily, ayudándole con un arreglo floral, para la mesa, cuando suenan unos golpes en la puerta.  
-Tía Mili, puelta, puelta- dijo, pues su tía estaba a unos pasos de ella.  
-Es Emily, Claire, Pero si ya oí, espera aquí iré a abrir.  
Y ella obedeció, se quedo arreglando las flores, escucho la voz de dos hombres, pero ella siguió trabajando con sus flores.

-Emily!, - dijo el primer hombre.  
-Giiukk, que asco, dejen de besarse. No ven que hay niños presentes.-pronuncio el otro, parecía que se estaba riendo.  
-¡Cállate, Quil! Y entra, que estas como tonto parado en la entrada.  
-Ya voy Sam, solo que como estas con emily en la entrada, no dejan pasar.  
-Esta bien, nos movemos pero pasa, y deja de estar de enfadoso.  
En ese momento voltio Claire a ver que tanto traían los demás.  
Vio a dos hombres grandes, uno que estaba al lado de su tía Mili y otro que se acercaba a un sillón. Intuyo que el que se acerco al sillón era Quil. Pero dejo de prestarles atención y se volteo a las flores.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba ella, pero no presto mucha atención y siguió con su trabajo.  
-Hola pequeñina- escucho que la llamaban desde atrás de ella.  
-Hoda- Contesto ella sin apartar la vista de las flores.  
-Soy Quil, mucho gusto.-dijo el muchacho poniendo una mano casi encima de las flores, para llamar un poco la atención de la niña.- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?  
-Hoda, Soy Cwaire.-al momento de decir eso, volteo a ver al muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Para encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa de parte del muchacho, viéndola con unos ojos hermosos, en ellos se expresaban ilusión, y alegría, podría ser otra cosa, pero ella no lo diferenciaría, pues solo tiene 2 años de edad.

Ya habían pasado 15 años desde aquel día, en que había conocido a Quil, que primero se convirtió en su compañero para que la ayudara con su temor a la oscuridad.  
El le decía que estaría siempre con ella, y que si tenia miedo el se quedaría con ella hasta que durmiera.  
Después se convirtió en su amigo de juegos, en la infancia, cuando ella era la princesa y el su príncipe.  
Después fue su compañero y cómplice en las travesuras que hacia cuando entro a la escuela.  
Más tarde se convirtió en el hermano mayor celoso, cuando algún chico se le acercaba.  
Ahuyentándole a los pretendientes para algún baile o festividad de la escuela.  
Y claro, ella entendía que era muy bonita y que los chicos se le querían acercar por lo hermosa que era. Pero cuando alguno la invitaba a salir, Quil se molestaba y parecía que se enojaba con ella. Aunque nunca comprendió el porque.  
Aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntarle directamente a el.  
Hablaba de eso con su tía emily. Siempre le preguntaba por que Quil actuaba de esa forma y ella solo le contestaba:  
Quizás solo este celoso de que ya no pases tanto tiempo con él, eso es todo, no te preocupes, todo esta bien  
Siempre contestaba algo parecido.

Desde hace algún tiempo se podría decir que estuvo feliz de que SU Quil, la celara, pero no sabia el porque.  
Porque después de tanto tiempo estando con él, ella comenzara a sentir una extraña sensación cuando él se acercaba a ella y la abrazara, siendo que siempre había sido igual, desde que ella recuerda, desde el día en que lo conoció.  
Pero seguía esa extraña sensación de algo mas que amistad, cuando él se te acercaba y tu te preguntas el porque de ese sentimiento, pero tratas de restarle importancia al hecho, con tal de estar con él entre sus protectores brazos, por que cuando él te abraza, te sientes protegida de cualquier peligro.  
Aunque siempre te preguntas él porque de esa temperatura tan elevada, pero no te atreves a preguntárselo de frente.  
Prefieres que si el te lo quiera decir, él te lo dirá.

Pasaba el tiempo y no te decía nada y tu siempre preguntándote el porque de esos sentimientos y esas sensaciones tan lindas que sientes cuando estas junto a él. Estas decidida a que hoy será el día de que salgas de todas esas Preguntas, sin respuesta todavía que se van acumulando en tu mente desde hace ya varios años, y no has tenido el valor suficiente de preguntarle. Pero hoy todo será distinto, te armaras de valor e iras a preguntarle lo que por tantos años te has guardado.

Te estas arreglando para cuando llegue Quil. No necesitas llamar para saber que el vendrá, al contrario, el llega siempre, cuando estas pensando en el, llega, como si lo llamaras con el pensamiento.

El toca la puerta de tu casa, a las cinco de la tarde, pidiéndole como cada día, permiso a tu mama para estar un pequeño rato con ella.  
*Claro que su mama sabia todo, pues sino, nunca hubiera dejado que Quil, estuviera tanto tiempo con claire.*  
-¿Buenas noches señora, esta Claire?-siempre era la misma pegunta con la misma respuesta.  
-Claro Quil, pasa, enseguida llega Claire.  
-Gracias  
Quil se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala, mientras su mama iba a avisarle de la llegada de Quil.

Al momento en que iba su mama ella siempre se estaba viendo en el espejo, dándose su última acomodada a su ropa.

Claire bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse a un sonriente Quil, esperándola siempre, con los brazos abiertos, esperando abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Cada vez que lo veía así, su corazón se aceleraba, podía notar como la sonrisa de Quil se hacia mas grande.

-Hola, quil.  
-Hola Claire, ¿lista para dar un paseo?  
-Claro.-Aunque el no quisiera salir, ella tendría que convencerlo para hablar con él. –Regreso temprano mamá.  
-Esta bien, cuídala Quil.  
-Claro, Como siempre.

En cuanto salieron de la casa, Quil pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Claire, en ese momento, el corazón de la joven muchacha latió increíblemente rápido, ella se sonrojo. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas estando cerca de Quil? De el que era como un amigo para ella, un hermano.  
Pero desde hace 3 meses exactamente, comienza a sentir algo, cuando el la acompaña a la escuela, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, cuando la abraza, cuando le da un beso en la mejilla, cada vez que estaba cerca de él.  
-¿En que piensas, Claire?  
-en nada en especial- Dijo la chica poniendo una sonrisa. No sabia como preguntarle, o como sacar el tema.  
-Quil…-dice casi en susurros, creyendo que él no la podía escucharla.  
-Si, Claire- él agacha su cabeza un poco, hasta quedar casi a la altura de ella.  
-Emmm… t…te... Quería…-dijo dejando las palabras en el viento  
-¿Qué paso Claire?¿tienes algo?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.  
-Si, lose Quil. Pero tengo que preguntarte algo.  
Noto como él se ponía rígido cuando ella dijo eso.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Quil..-Prosiguió ella.- Quería… ¿saber porque nunca te separas de mi?  
Tardo un poco en contestar  
-Porque sabes que te quiero mucho.  
-Quil, esa no es una respuesta que satisface mi duda,¿porque, siendo solo un amigo, nunca te separas de mi? es mas ni siquiera en la vida, porque has estado conmigo toda mi vida, nunca, nunca te he conocido una novia, alguna muchacha que te guste o con la que salgas. Todo tu tiempo la pasas aquí conmigo, me acompañas a todos lados, no te confundas, me encanta que estés conmigo, a tu lado me siento feliz y segura, pero me gustaría que fueras feliz, algunas veces descubro en tu mirada un poco de infelicidad, frunces un poco el ceño, me miras como buscando algo.

Pudo notar como Quil se ponía tenso, se sonrojaba un poco y la miraba a los ojos directamente.  
-Claire, es que en realidad si estoy buscando algo, y es a ti. A la muchacha que me vuelve loco con solo verla, que con tal de que sonría me vestiría hasta de mujer con hacerte reír. Porque cuando me levanto, solamente busco esos ojos, esa sonrisa y solo estoy feliz cuando estas a mi lado por que tu eres todo para mi claire… y lo seguirás siendo por que te a…quiero.

Mientas esas palabras salían de los labios de Quil, Claire se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sabes… yo siento exactamente lo mismo… solo soy feliz a tu lado, cuando tu estas conmigo, se que nunca me abandonaras, que siempre puedo contar contigo para todo. Por eso día a día soy feliz. Se que nunca te iras de mi lado. Sabes, a veces siento que nosotros estamos imprimados, creo que nuestra relación es parecida a la de tía emily y sam. No pueden estar alejados el uno del otro.

-Es que… Claire. Nuestra relación es igual, pues yo me imprime de ti, desde el día en que te conocí.

-Bueno, eso resuelve muchas de mis dudas.

En ese instante ella se acerco a él, para que el fuera el primer y único hombre al que besaría.  
Fue un hermoso momento para ambos.

-Sabes Quil, te amo…

-y yo a ti Claire, mas que a nada en este mundo


End file.
